


Taken

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, This got worse, Virgin Luke, Wow, and innocent luke, fight me, i guess, i have a thing for crazy ashton, i hope to make this better, idk - Freeform, killer, killer ashton, lukes pretty tho, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton needs carnage, until Luke. Then, all he needs is Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Well fucking hell, I don't know wtf this is. I was feeling it, tho.

Ashton has an itch. He try's to hold it back as much as he can, but that's not very often. He could only feel relief from this 'itch' when he chose a victim and split there skin. Speaking of, 

Ashton had found the perfect victim. He was all legs, pale skin, and blonde hair. His wide blue eyes screamed innocence, it's as if they where begging Ashton to take him. 

Ashton followed the tall boy for four blocks, making sure no one was around. 

When he finally grabbed the boy, it was dark. He had struggled, of course, but Ashton had wrapped a muscled arm around the thin boys middle, trapping his arms to his sides, using his other arm, Ashton grabbed a hand full of blonde locks, tilting the boys head back, and whispering in his ear, 

"Don't struggle, honey. It will only make this worse for you." Ashton could feel the other boys heart pounding in his chest as Ashton shuffled then down the street, to his place near by. 

"Please, don't." The boy tried. Ashton snickered, this was typical. Choose victim, take victim, victim begs him not to, victim dies. Ashton had really expected more from him. 

"That won't work, babe. Never does." Ashton rearranged his arms, taking the other boys hands and holding them behind his back, steering him down the street. "Now, tell me, What's your name?" 

The pale boy was silent, until Ashton reached over and pinched him in the side, digging his nails in. 

"Luke!" 

Ashton smiled. "Hmm, I like it. Matches that pretty face." Ashton stopped them in front of his house, turning to face Luke, he reached up taking Luke's face in his hand, running his thumb over the lip ring that clung the Luke's pink lips. "You can call me Ashton, mmkay baby?"

"Please just let me go." Luke tried again, ignoring Ashton's introduction. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Luke was shaking, trying to hold himself together. Ashton could already see the fear in his eyes, so big and innocent.

"How old are you, Luke?" Ashton ignored the boys begging, focusing on the pale skin of his neck, and how pretty it would look covered in bruises.

"Sixteen." Luke's eyes watered, as Ashton pulled him towards the house.

-

Ashton had Luke in his basement. Luke had cried and begged so prettily'

"Please, don't do this. I'll do anything, just please let me go. Please."

He didn't stop until Ashton commented, "Just think, how pretty you'll look under me, begging like that."

Luke had choked on his own spit, backing himself up against the farthest wall, repeating "nonononono", still crying. 

Ashton has never felt so content. The 'itch' is calm, and he hasn't even really hurt him yet. Imagine, what a bruise or a small cut will do? 

Ashton walked over to Luke, forcing the younger boy to his feet, and snapping open a small pocket knife he always kept on him. Luke's eyed bugged out, as he tried to pull away. 

But Ashton had him cornered, with no where to go. Luke cried, "Please don't hurt me, please" 

Ashton shushed him, running the edge of the small knife over the boys high cheek bones. 

Luke cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, tears still sliding down his cheeks, and past the knife. 

"Open your eyes, beautiful." Ashton commanded. Luke did. Ashton stared, the other boys eyes where astonishing. They where the brightest blue Ashton had ever seen, they where gleaming with tears and fear, but it was the most alluring thin, to Ashton. 

"You're beautiful, Luke. With those bright blue eyes and pale, pale skin. I wonder what i'd look like painted red?" 

Luke screamed. Or tried to. Ashton held the small knife to Luke's throat, "Do you want to live, baby?" 

Luke blinked, sending tears sliding down his cheeks, but nodded all the same. 

"Then don't scream." Ashton slid the knife over Luke's throat, until it hovered just above the protruding, pale collar bones. 

Ashton started right into Luke's eyes, Luke stared back. Ashton sliced the little knife over the bone it hovered above, blood slowly slid from the small incision, causing Luke to gasp. 

Ashton took his opportunity, and leaned over, biting into Luke's pierced lip, taking full advantage of the younger's mouth as he cried and whimpered. Sliding down, Ashton sucked the blood off the bone, sucking a bruise over it. 

Luke gasped in pain. 

-

"Do you want to stay alive, Lukey?" Ashton whispered to him, holding the younger boy to his chest. 

Luke sniffled, whispering weakly, "Yes."

Ashton smiled into the boys hair, "Good." Ashton grabbed a fist full of Luke's hair, tilting the boys face up, to look at him. 

"Then you'll stay here with me. And you're going to be a good boy, listen to everything i say an like it, yeah?" 

Luke nodded as he cried.

Ashton smiled, pleased with Luke's reply. He sat up, suddenly, bringing a still sobbing Luke with him, carrying the beautiful boy up the stairs, clutching painfully onto the younger's hips. Causing frightened whimpers to fall from trembling lips. 

Placing the smaller boy on his bed Ashton slid his big, calloused hands up Luke's pale torso squeezing his seemingly fragile rib cage. If he wanted, Ashton could probably just squeeze until one just popped. It felt appealing until another whimper distracted him. Luke brought his trembling hands up around his captors wrists, attempting to push the older mans hands off his body. It made him feel panicky. 

"Please, please, no. Please don't tou-" 

Ashton squeezed his ribs harder, cutting off the small boy, making him whine and gasp in pain. Slipping his hands out from under the younger's shirt, Ashton easily slipped his own wrist's from the barely there grip on them. Taking the smaller wrists in a single hand, pressing them into the pillows above Luke's head. 

"Aw, that was cute. But, lets get some things clear. okay baby?" 

Reaching over to the bedside table, Ashton slid the draw open, digging around until he found what he was looking for. As Ashton leaned back over him, Luke could hear the clanking of medal. The younger boys eyes widened, a fearful gasp slipping from him lips. 

"No. No, I'll be good. Please, I wont do it again please, don't do it. Please, m'sorry, please" Ashton chuckled at the boys incessant begging. He sounded good that way, weak, needy, and panicked. But, never the less Ashton slipped the metal cuffs around the small wrists, attaching them to the headboard. Only making the boy beg more. 

"No." Luke pulled weakly at the cuffs. "Please, I'm so sorry. Please, please take them off, please." Fresh tears made there was down Luke's cheeks as he continued to uselessly struggle. "Please. Please, I can't breathe like this. I'll be good please. I can't- I can't."  
It really was getting harder to breathe for the small boy. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic as his breathing became labored.  
Sighing, Ashton pressed a hand to the center of Luke's chest, petting the boys hip with the other. 

"Breathe with me, baby. In and out with me." After five minutes of breathing together Luke's breathing seemed to regulate, though he was still crying quietly, he never seemed to stop. 

"Please." Luke whispered now, sounding tired and worn out. "Ashton, I'll be good, please." 

Hearing the other boy finally say his name so quietly, as if it where a secret, snapped something in him as he slid both hands over the younger boys torso, stopping to rub along his little hips. Leaning over, into the boys face, Ashton smiled down at him, eyes flickering to trembling pierced pink lips.  
The noticeable affect saying his captors name had was something Luke quickly hoped he could use to his advantage. 

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton, please don't do this. I'll be-" The press of Ashton's lips cut him off, devouring the whimper that followed. His lips tasted slightly salty from all the crying the restricted boy had done. Luke squirmed, body tense, pulling his head away, pulling at his trapped wrists, which where beginning to hurt. 

Releasing a frustrated groan, Ashton's hand slipped out from under the boys thin tank top and gripped his jaw painfully. 

"That's not being good, Luke." Ashton panted into Luke's face. More pained whimpers fell from the boys lips as he struggled to free himself. 

"Stop it. Please. Stop, I'm scared, please stop I will be good." Ashton was silent for a while, scaring the younger boy when he finally spoke into his ear. 

"Don't be afraid, baby." Ashton kissed the spot under his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. And i don't want to hurt you, baby, I really don't." Next he nipped at the sensitive skin on Luke's neck. "You don't know what you do to me. I've never wanted to not kill what i brought home. " Kisses where placed across Luke's pale throat. "You're special, Lukey. I just want to make you feel good. Okay?" Ashton sucked a mark into Lukes neck, waiting for a reply. 

When he didn't get one he sunk his teeth into the place he was previously sucking on, making Luke yelp and pull on his restraints.  
"Okay?" Ashton repeated. 

Luke nodded, squeezing his eyes shut when Ashton went back to sucking on his neck and fondling him under his shirt. If he closed his eyes and breathed evenly and thought about something else he could almost pretend this wasn't happening. That was until Ashton grabbed the front of his jeans trying to unbutton them. Luke panicked again. 

"Ashton! Ashton, wait, please, look at me. Please look at me." When Ashton looks at him he's not sure what to say, he just needs more time, to figure out what to do. So he says the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Kiss me. Kiss me, Ashton. Please, kiss me." Ashton complies immediately. Groaning when Luke kisses him back. Ashton smiles into it, biting at Luke's lower lip, pulling at his lip ring. Luke whines, pulling at the cuffs. Ashton smiles into it again, before pulling away, glancing up at the cuffs then back at Lukes flushed face. 

"Are you trying to get me to let you loose, sweetheart?" He gripped Luke's hair, tilting his head to reveal the untouched side of the boys neck. Luke grunts at the new angle, whimpering when Ashton pulled his hair. 

"No. No, I just want to touch you. Please Ashton, let me touch you." Ashton groaned, tugging Luke's hair again, causing the boy to groan as well. 

"You sound so good, begging for me like that. So polite too." They kissed again, Ashton slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth, moaning into it.  
Ashton slides his hands up to the cuffs unlocking them, pulling Luke's wrists down to kiss the raw skin. 

"We won't have to do that again if you're good, okay baby?" Luke nods, watching intently as Ashton kisses his wrists, losing himself in it for a moment smiling at the older man, unsure of what to do next, but knowing he has to think fast, as to keep Ashton from using force. 

Reaching up with a newly freed hand Luke touches the side of Ashton's face, making eye contact and not breaking it. Knowing Ashton was watching, Luke bites his kiss swollen lip and whispers, 

"Ashton..will you hold me? You're so strong," Looking down at the older mans biceps, Luke slides a and over it, half halfheartedly trying to pull Ashton down to him. "Please hold me. Want you to, please." 

Ashton didn't answer but rather watched the younger boy as he laid down next to him, folding his arm around the boy squeezing his hip as he held the smaller boy to his chest, pressing his lips to Luke's forehead.  
It was silent for a while, as Luke laid in his captors arms. 

"I know what you're doing Luke." Ashton stated, tightening his grip on said boys hips. "And it's worked this time. But I will have you. I promise you that." 

Luke closed his eyes, visibly swallowing, wincing at the pressure on his hip that where sure to be bruised. 

"Okay." Luke whispered. Ashton smiled against his forehead, kissing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
> Feel free to prompt me (Preferably on twitter @BandsForBabes (I follow back ;)  
> holy hell, okay.   
> i was feeling this again and wanted to put smut in it which hasnt happened yet but it will eventually. UGH, this is shit. I made it worse tbh


End file.
